


Fuck Ran Mitake and her Stupidly Kissable Lips

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Ran is too but at least she can kiss, Swearing, Yukina is an idiot but she'd never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Yukina Minato absolutely, positively, assuredly hates Ran Mitake and would never want to kiss her, even if her life depended on it.(Translation from Edgy Teenager Speak™ : Yukina Minato absolutely, positively, assuredly loves Ran Mitake and would stop at nothing to kiss her, especially if her life depended on it.)





	Fuck Ran Mitake and her Stupidly Kissable Lips

There was just something about Ran that irritated Yukina so much. Well, irritated wasn’t the correct word to use, but Yukina couldn’t think of a better word to describe the weird warm feeling in her her chest. It was always there: whenever she saw Ran, whenever they held hands (she didn’t want Ran falling behind her powerful stride of course), or whenever they were on dates. Strategic band meetings at fancy restaurants that just happened to consist of two people who were dating each other. Nothing more. There was just something about Ran that made Yukina want to punch her. With her lips. Against Ran’s lips, preferably. But even an attack like that wasn't easy. As much as Roselia was a no nonsense band that listened to Yukina’s every call and command, it was only with her band mates where Yukina was in charge. But in her room, where Ran laid on her bed, doing something as mundane as flipping through a music equipment catalogue? Yukina was powerless. She knew that any attack (a kiss) would end in tactical failure (Ran taking charge and making her embarrassed).

 

And to make matters even worse? The goddamn lipstick she wore. Makeup and Ran Mitake weren’t the most synonymous of terms to begin with, but as time went on, Yukina caught her girlfriend’s lips a few shades redder than she was used to. Well, when she  _ happened to glance at Ran’s lips, of course. Why would she stare at someone’s lips like that? It would be uncouth. _

 

“You know, if you want a kiss, you can just ask,” Ran suddenly calls out, catching Yukina off guard, “you don’t need to awkwardly glare at my lips until I kiss you.”

 

“I wasn’t glaring, I was just looking over to see if my composition book was on my bed.”

 

“You’re holding it right now, Yukina,” Ran chuckled, putting down her book to sit upright, “you’re doing a really bad job of trying to look cool, babe.” Yukina was against the ropes, and even if she wanted to keep her standoffish personality going, her body was not having any of it, moving herself closer to Ran, in hopes that her girlfriend wouldn’t notice.

 

“Hey, you can’t call me that. It’s Yukina or Minato-san; I won’t stand for any crude pet names.”

“So what was that “honey bunch cute kitty cat” name you whispered to me this morning then?”

“... I was thinking about breakfast and cats.”

 

In the midst of their bickering, Yukina begins to realize that she’s a lot closer to Ran than she expects to be. And by closer, she means right in front of her face, inches away from those goddamn lips. _ I can’t believe her gall. The way she can just say things like that and get away with-- _

 

And just like that, Yukina’s silent prayers are answered. It’s a small kiss; Ran always liked to start off slow, mostly to further frustrate Yukina. Because there was never simply ‘one kiss’ with Yukina. Like she always seemed to blabber on about, to be in Roselia, one must be devoted. And Yukina  _ sure was devoted _ to kissing.

 

“That’s gross,” Yukina begins already missing the artificially delicious strawberry of Ran's lipstick, “y-you know, kissing is... unsanitary and rude, especially in--

 

Ran readies herself for another witty reply; it's how they usually go back and forth. Yukina will say something, then Ran, and by the end, one of them has screamed, “well I love you too, bitch!” and all goes well. But this time Yukina's face turns away from Ran, just enough that her mumbling is almost indiscernible. 

 

“...more.”

“Hmm? What was that Yukina?”

“More. That kiss was too short.”

“Huh?” 

 

Ran was rendered speechless as Yukina quickly took her face between her hands, pulling her into a deep kiss. Unlike the grace of the stage, Yukina is all but methodical and perfect with her kisses. They’re sloppy, desperate, and kind of dorky. All the more reason to fall in love with Yukina.

 

“I  _ said _ ,” Yukina says as she catches her breath, preparing yet again to ‘prove herself’ (kiss Ran until Ran was too tired to kiss), “that kiss was too short. And I wanted more.” Now  _ this _ is the Yukina that Ran likes. That same powerful energy she gives on stage, only now it is a one man performance for a one man audience. And as her biggest fan, Ran was more than ecstatic to see her favourite artist perform. 


End file.
